


in olden times, when wishing still helped

by Fancy_Dragonqueen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Some art for the amazing gwydionxIt's either a fairy tale with Dick being raised by the Fairies or prince Dick dresses as a maiden, running away right into the arms of Outlaw Todd.I might write the story if someone wants :D





	in olden times, when wishing still helped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwydionx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwydionx/gifts).

Well, look at that!  
I’m sorry but there’s also fic waiting for you to read but it ain’t finished. My beta *stares at shehungthemoon* has lured me into writing more and more of it. That’s why I’m going to pick it apart and make it looooooooonger. Sadly I didn’t manage it before the deadline so I hope you will like the art I made for the other prompt <3

Thanks aray for the title <3

And then I played with the filters on my laptop and this happened!

I couldn't decide which one I like better so you need to live with both :-P

<3 

I really hope you like the art >,<


End file.
